videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Gute Aussichten für Ubisoft auf der E3 2018
Ubisoft hat seine Präsentation mit der fast schon traditionellen, schrillen Showeinlage zu Just Dance eingeläutet ... inklusive eines tanzenden Panda! Der neue Teil erscheint am 23. Oktober 2019 und enthält 40 neue Lieder. Alles danach konnte das Gesehene fast nicht mehr toppen ... aber wir verraten euch trotzdem, was danach noch so gekommen ist. ;) thumb|center|670px Beyond Good and Evil 2 BEYOND GOOD & EVIL E3 2018 CINEMATIC-TRAILER Ubisoft DE BEYOND GOOD & EVIL 2 E3 2018 HITRECORD PARTNERSCHAFT-TRAILER Ubisoft DE Der Cinematic-Trailer von Beyond Good and Evil 2 hat uns gefesselt. Sieht so aus, als würde Ubisoft da einiges an Ressourcen auf die Story des Titels werfen. Wir haben sogar unsere gute, alte Bekannte Jade wiedersehen dürfen, auch wenn es so aussieht, als würde sie (noch?) nicht auf der „guten Seite“ angekommen sein. Das Weltraum-Oper-Action-Adventure-Rollenspiel soll sowohl im Einzelspieler, als auch im Ko-op-Modus funktionieren. Ubisoft arbeitet bei Beyond Good and Evil 2 mit der Firma HitRecord zusammen, die von Joseph Gordon-Levitt gegründet wurde. Im Rahmen dieser Kooperation sollen gemeinsam mit der Community Inhalte wie Grafiken, Lieder u. ä. entstehen. Warum nicht jeder von dieser Idee überzeugt ist, erfährst du im Beitrag „''Beyond Good & Evil 2'': Der Crowdsourcing-Shitstorm erklärt“. Rainbow Six Siege thumb|center|670 px Ubisoft hat verkündet, dass Rainbow Six Siege inzwischen über 35 Millionen Spieler hat und auf mehr und größeren Turnieren eine noch wichtigere Rolle einnehmen möchte. Dieser Schritt soll Stabilität in die e-Sport-Szene bringen und Spielern, die sehr viel Zeit in das Spiel investieren, langfristig mehr Sicherheit gewährleisten. Um zu beweisen, wie wichtig Ubisoft das Engagement der Community ist, wurde mit einem Trailer die Dokumentation Another Mindset über das Spiel sowie acht Spieler aus aller Welt angekündigt. Für diese ist Rainbow Six Siege mehr als nur ein Spiel, es ist eine Lebenseinstellung geworden. Die Dokumentation erscheint am 19. August, nach dem „Six Major Paris“-Turnier. Trials: Rising thumb|center|670px Trials: Rising ist prall gefüllt mit allen todesmutigen Sprüngen und Physik-Effekten, die man sich nur wünschen kann und soll natürlich noch größer als die vorherigen Teile der Reihe werden. Berühmte Gegenden, wie die ägyptischen Pyramiden oder die Gipfel des Himalaya, dienen als Kulisse für die krassen und unvermeidlichen Motorradunfälle von Trials. Neue Hindernisse werden die geschicktesten Fahrer herausfordern und Anfänger können sich darauf freuen, ihre Fahrer die spektakulärsten, explosivsten Bruchlandungen vollführen zu lassen: Abrissbirnen, Teergruben, Lava und vieles mehr erwarten uns. Für die Closed Beta kannst du dich auf http://trialsgame.com registrieren. Trials: Rising erscheint im Februar 2019 für alle gängigen Plattformen. The Division 2 OFFIZIELLER THE DIVISION 2 - E3 2018 GAMEPLAY-TRAILER (4K) Ubisoft DE OFFIZIELLER THE DIVISION 2 - E3 2018 CINEMATIC-TRAILER (4K) Ubisoft DE Sieben Monate nach den Ereignissen des ersten The Division, hat sich Washington D.C. als einer der Brennpunkte herauskristallisiert, an dem Zivilisten um ihr Überleben kämpfen, während um sie herum sich diverse Fraktionen gegenseitig bekriegen. Der Nachfolger The Division 2 legt allem Anschein nach wesentlich mehr Wert auf die Geschichte und zeigt ein Lager von Überlebenden, die eine Gemeinschaft gegründet haben, Nahrung anbauen, Familien gründen und sich vor äußeren Gefahren schützen. Nach Abschluss der Kampagne kann sich der Spieler für eine von drei neuen Spezialisierungen entscheiden, damit man sich innerhalb eines Teams besser gegenseitig ergänzen kann. In den vorgestellten Raids können acht Spieler gemeinsam besonders schwere Herausforderungen meistern. Die neuen Kapitel der Geschichte sollen gratis sein und zwischen den allgemeinen Updates und den Welt-Updates erscheinen. Es gibt neue Werkzeuge und stark gepanzerte Gegner, deren Rüstung Stück für Stück zerstört werden muss, bevor man ihnen Schaden zufügen kann. Die Veröffentlichung von The Division 2 ist für den 15. März 2019 angesetzt. Mario + Rabbids - Donkey Kong Adventure thumb|center|670 px Der Trailer von Donkey Kong Adventure, ein DLC zu Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, wurde auf der Bühne live von einer Band begleitet und es sieht danach aus, als würden wir eine Rabbid-Version von Cranky Kong, Haifisch-Rabbid-Gegner und DK-typische Level bekommen. Wunderschöne Strände, uralte Tempel und Ruinen zieren die neuen Schauplätze. Crankys Fähigkeit lässt Gegner in einen Tiefschlaf fallen, Donkey kann Wurfbananen als Waffe einsetzen und kleinere Gegnern werfen. Mit seinen Bongos kann er Feinde anlocken und ungespitzt in den Boden rammen. Skull & Bones Skull and Bones E3 2018 Gameplay Video Ubisoft DE Skull & Bones – E3 2018 CGI Trailer Ubisoft DE Im letzten Jahr hat sich bei Skull & Bones einiges getan. Was zunächst nach einem typischen Mehrspieler-Deathmatch-Titel aussah, hat sich nun zu einem groß angelegten Krieg gemausert, in dem Piraten Allianzen schmieden, um zusammen größere Schiffe ins Visier nehmen zu können. Diese kann man dann auch kapern und so an die geladenen Reichtümer gelangen. Aber Vorsicht: Verbündete werden schnell zu Gegnern, wenn sich herausstellt, auf diese Weise noch mehr Beute machen zu können. Je mehr Taten vollbracht werden, desto höher ist das Kopfgeld, dass auf den Spieler ausgesetzt ist, und desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man selbst zum Ziel wird. Im Laufe des nächsten Jahres werdet ihr mit Skull & Bones in See stechen können. Transference thumb|center|670px Wie schon mit Skull & Bones gab es auch mit Transference dieses Jahr ein Wiedersehen. Der VR-Titel spielt sich in den Erinnerungen der Familie des Wissenschaftlers Raymond Hayes ab und soll kein plumper Jump-Scare-Horror werden, sondern ein ausgereifter Psycho-Thriller. Beim Erkunden der Hayes-Erinnerungen mittels einer beschädigten Computersimulation werden Rätsel gelöst, die ein bisschen an Escape Rooms erinnern. Die Darstellung der Spielwelt variiert, je nachdem durch welches der drei Familienmitglieder man sie wahrnimmt. Um im Spiel voranzukommen, muss zwischen den Figuren gewechselt werden und als wäre das nicht genug, wird die Simulation auch noch von einem digitalen Monster heimgesucht. Transference erscheint für gängige VR-Systeme wie die PlayStation VR, Oculus Rift und HTC Vive sowie als nicht-VR-Version für PS4, Xbox One und PC. Starlink: Battle for Atlas Starlink Battle for Atlas E3 2018 Gameplay-Trailer Ubisoft DE Starlink Battle for Atlas E3 2018 Star Fox-Enthüllungstrailer Ubisoft DE Starlink wurde ebenfalls auf der E3 2017 erstmals vorgestellt und entführt uns in den Weltraum, wo wir gegen Horden von Gegnern kämpfen. Ähnlich wie bei Skylanders wird das Spiel durch echte, sammelbare Schiffsmodelle ergänzt, die individualisiert werden können und so dann im Spiel auftauchen. Die große Überraschung dieses Jahr war Ubisofts Ankündigung eines Star-Fox-Crossover auf der Nintendo Switch; die neueste Kooperation zwischen dem französischen Publisher und Nintendo. Die hübsche Grafik, die tollen Farben und die Weltraumkampfszenen lassen es uns kaum erwarten, die ersten Fassrollen in Starlink zu machen. Das Spiel erscheint am 16. Oktober 2018. For Honor For Honor Marching Fire Cinematic Trailer E3 2018 Ubisoft DE For Honor Sturm-Modus Gameplay Trailer E3 2018 Ubisoft DE For Honor erhält eine weitere Fraktion! Zu den Wikingern, Samurai und Rittern gesellen sich die Wu-Lin. Die vier neuen Charaktere sind Shaolin, Tiandi, Jiang-Jun und Nuxia. Alle vier sehen danach aus, als würden sie die bisherige Auswahl perfekt ergänzen und haben schön anzusehende Moves drauf. Außerdem gibt es den neuen 4v4-Sturm-Modus, einen asymmetrischen Modus, bei dem das angreifende Team zwei Barrikaden mithilfe von Rammböcken niederreißen, die Quartiere des von der KI gesteuerten Königs erreichen und diesen eliminieren muss. Die Verteidiger gewinnen, sobald beide Rammen vor den Toren zerstört oder die Angreifer keine Tickets mehr haben. Alle Neuerungen werden mit der Erweiterung Marching Fire veröffentlicht, die im März 2019 erscheint. The Crew 2 THE CREW 2 Jahr 1 Season Pass Inhalte Ubisoft DE The Crew 2 - Closed Beta Angespielt Ubisoft-TV DE Ubisoft bohrt seine Open-World-Spielreihe The Crew im zweiten Teil mit Flugzeugen, Booten, Hubschraubern und Motorrädern weiter auf. Die Region der USA wird in vier Bereiche aufgeteilt, mit jeweils eigenen Mentoren, Rivalen und Herausforderungen. Um die Herausforderungen abzuschließen, müssen Spieler jedes Fahrzeug und jede Spielumgebung perfekt beherrschen. The Crew 2 will sich aber auch an weniger perfektionistisch veranlagte Spieler wenden. In der riesigen Welt gibt es genug Möglichkeiten, einfach nur durch die Gegend zu düsen und zusammen mit Freunden Sehenswürdigkeiten abzuklappern. The Crew 2 erscheint am 29. Juni. Die Open-Beta ist bereits ab dem 21. Juni spielbar. Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Assassin's Creed Odyssey E3 2018 Welt-Enthüllungs-Gameplay-Trailer Assassin's Creed Odyssey E3 2018 Gameplay-Walkthrough-Trailer Der Trailer zu Assassin's Creed Odyssey bietet spartanische Tritte und Schildschläge wie man sie sich kaum schöner vorstellen kann, und sieht nach dem bisher farbenfrohsten Assassin's Creed aus. Im antiken Griechenland erkunden wir Gegenden wie Athen oder Mykonos sowohl zu Land, als auch zu Wasser. Am Ende des Trailers war sogar ein Minotaurus zu sehen. Es wäre also nicht verwunderlich, wenn uns das ein oder andere mythologische Wesen gegenüberstehen wird. Wie bereits in Assassin's Creed Origins steht uns ein Falke zur Seite. Free-Running spielt selbstverständlich wieder eine große Rolle und Todesstöße sehen erneut spektakulär aus. Mithilfe von drei Fähigkeitsbäumen (Krieger, Assassine, Jäger) können wir uns unseren individuellen Spielstil zusammenstellen und Boni erhalten. Auch die Gegner haben wohl ein paar neue Tricks dazugelernt. Es scheint so, als könnten bestimmte Entscheidungen, die man als Spieler trifft, ganze Kriege auslösen. Wie sich das Ganze mit der restlichen Geschichte der Assassins's-Creed-Reihe verbindet, bleibt noch abzuwarten. Am 5. Oktober 2019 können wir uns dann das erste Mal entscheiden, ob wir einen weiblichen oder männlichen Charakter in Assassin's Creed Odyssey spielen wollen. Welche Ubisoft-Titel haben dich dieses Jahr begeistert? Schreib's uns in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:E3 2018